boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather (session)
Heather was the 10th session of the Daevenfell campaign and the fifth session of Chapter 2: Shadow of the March. Summary The gang finally arrives over the walls of Heather, and seek refuge in an abandoned hut. Folgy suddenly warps back into his Helion Daybreak form, and the party is unable to make contact with him. They hide him in the corner, hoping no one will arrive to see him. At the plaza outside the main building, beaten down villagers are turning in their nets of greybowl, under the watchful eye of the village's two leaders on the balcony above: Mother Myrtha, a massive, froglike woman, and her shady elf consort, Pilgrim. Disguising themselves as dirty villagers, the party approaches some guards, saying they've lost their nets. The guards ask for their allotted numbers, but are busted as they suggest ones way too low, reserved for the highest ranking officers of The March. They are escorted inside the main building. It soon becomes clear that Pilgrim Selthas (brother of Narrow!) is the real brains of the operation, whispering sweet nothings in the ear of the not-very-bright Myrtha to keep her pacified, and thinking she's still in charge. Picking up on this, Ycaron, without his usual costume and bluster, spins a tale about being a simple fisherman named Freddy Bollox, and acts utterly struck by her beauty. It soon becomes clear that this is actually Ycaron's real identity, used as a disguise. Myrtha is smitten by the silver tongued halfling, and orders Pilgrim to back off her new friends. She has them relocated as teachers for the local schoolchildren, to spread propaganda about The March. But they are to be back in time for dinner, later the same day! Stepping inside the school building, they quickly shuffle the old teacher away, and Ridqeck, with his experience from the University in Davenfeldt, starts regaling the children with everything he knows. When the old teacher starts getting suspicious, Edith stealthily kills her and takes her identity. While the kids are distracted by Ridqeck, the rest of the gang locates a young girl named Agathe, and has her share information with them about possible allies to the cause, promising to keep it a secret between them. The name Burnt Priest Tower comes up. They find Tower – a hideous, firescarred sun priest, but with his heart in the right place. He agrees to join their Resistance. A plan is laid: Ridqeck will poison the siloes filled with Greybowl and sneak a vial into Pilgrim's pocket. Then Burnt Priest Tower will claim he saw Pilgrim do the poisoning, as part of a plan to make Myrtha seem incompetent and grab the power himself. Of course, this is a double cross, meant to put Burnt Priest Tower in the new role of Myrtha's advisor and actual leader of Heather. Back for the aforementioned dinner Ridqeck succeeds in planting the poison, but as Ycaron-as-Bollox continues laying it on thick with Myrtha, complementing her every feature, Pilgrim grows more and more suspicious. When he corners Ridqeck for further questioning, his fury almost transforming him into a werewolf, the gnome tries to make a run for it. Ycaron holds his breath as Kaun also bolts from the table, only for them both to be grabbed by Myrtha's guardsmen seconds later. Not done with them, Pilgrim has them sent to the prison for later interrogation, while Ycaron, by not intervening, is still in deep with Myrtha. His friends gone, he is led firmly to her bed chamber. Edith on the other hand is suddenly nowhere to be seen.